


Manipulative Deal

by ToolboxHD



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolboxHD/pseuds/ToolboxHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if bill manipulates dipper again? One-shot. Rated Teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulative Deal

"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

There was the famousquote of Bill Cipher, a demon. That once manipulated a kid.

"Oh Dipper, Will you let me into your mind?" The persuading demon said. "NEVER You MANIAC!" He said. "Just for the price of me living in your mindscape. Kid I will give you the secrets of the universe!"

"Never you dorito guy!" Dipper said. "Well your such a stubborn kid! Do you want me to HAUNT MABEL?" Bill threatened. "No bill please no! Il do anything!." Dipper said. "LETS SHAKE THEN!" Bill said.

When they shaked. Everything was over. "HAHAHAHAHA I CAN KILL STAN NOW. AND FORD WILL BE TRAPPED IN THE PORTAL!" Bipper said.

"Well well!" Bipper after he burned the journals. Kille mabel, stan, soos, everyone (except dipper), and gravity falls! "HAHAHAHA MY MASTER PIECE!" Bipper said as he left the body.

"Oh what have I done..." Dipper said. As he sets on the destroyed wasteland once known as gravity falls.


End file.
